


Hello

by pajamaprodigy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Other, Prompt Fic, nonbinary Kishitani Shinra, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamaprodigy/pseuds/pajamaprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra calls Celty while she's busy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a kind of nonspecific au that branches off from canon before volume 9. It's based off of a prompt by otpdisaster on tumblr, that post being otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/110731939970

3:18 pm.  
“Hello, Celty; it’s me. Me, Shinra. It’s ok if you’re busy right now. Ah, I just wanted to tell you…” they paused and a few long breaths could be heard. “I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Well, I suppose it’s not as if you don’t know.” They chuckled softly. “Anyway, I love you, and I hope you’re having a wonderful day. Every day since we’ve met has been wonderful for me, and I hope it’s the same way for you. Ah, Celty… well I have to go now. Have a safe ride home, and say hello to Izaya for me.”  
The voicemail was over. That’s all it was? They had called her at work for that?  
“You have 0 new messages. To repeat this message, press 1. To delete this message, press 2.”  
She closed the keyboard.

2:50 pm.  
“If this is what it takes to get through to Orihara, so be it.”

2:45 pm.  
“And you really expect me to believe that?” Celty typed. She held out her PDA.  
The information broker shrugged. “People have done stranger things. Not everyone acts according to imposed scripts of ‘right’ and ‘wrong’. My theory—“  
She shoved her PDA in Izaya’s face. “You, for example.”  
He laughed.  
Celty typed, “There’s one more thing I want to know. What’s he planning for the dollars leader?”  
“4,000 yen,” said Izaya. “Also I’ll need you to turn that thing off while I tell you. It’s not exactly in your best interests to spread around what I have to tell you, but I really can’t risk it.”  
“How long will it be?”  
“It’s a simple plan; he’s not the brightest man. No more than 2 minutes. We’ll make it 2,000 yen per minute.”  
Celty shut off her PDA.

3:20 pm.  
Celty pressed the doorbell and waited. She pressed it again. She pulled out her keys and started to turn the broken lock. What, why was the lock broken? 

2:51 pm.  
Shinra made sure they had finished the call before they slid back down to the floor, smearing the wall behind them with blood. Their teeth were gritted tightly together, and tears of pain were still wet on their cheeks, but they were smiling. They had managed the most important thing. They had played dead well enough for the assassins to leave, and then they had stood up, with a trunk full of bullets, gotten to their phone, and stood long enough to call her. With any luck, she would get the message sooner rather than later. The ceiling came back into focus again, briefly, through the flecks of blood on their glasses. There wouldn’t have been enough moments in even the longest life, Shinra thought, to tell her that they loved her enough times. This really was the least they could do.


End file.
